(Oneshot) Ageless
by Thedarkcatknight
Summary: Atemu and Jonouchi always loved each from afar, but when they get together on someones birthday. What happens for them next? And what secret does Atemu hold? Oneshot only. (or I will re-upload it as a full-blown story if requested) Birthday fic for Arashi Wolf Princess. Contains some sexual themes, a bit of angst and Dragonshipping ( Not Yami, but Atemu instead)


Me: Hi guys! This is a fic request for Arashi Wolf Princess from Vampgurl402

Yami Yugi: Happy birthday Arashi Wolf Princess!

Me: I hope you will like this, I did put a bit of romance and humour and a little angst in.

Yami Yugi: I hope that you will like it.

Me: Please tell me if I make any spelling mistakes and plot errors or if you don't like it then I will redo it and change it to your likings. (But don't say it rudely)

Key:

""- normal speaking

Flashback

''–thoughts

Yami Yugi: And on with the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ageless (One-Shot)

(Atemu POV)

It started with that one birthday that I went to.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day as we celebrated Jonouchi's birthday in the park. Honda was on the grill as Yugi was sorting out the rest of the food. My brother Yami was playing around with Anzu and Jonouchi, as for me, I was sitting in the sun enjoying my glass of red wine._

(Joey POV)

Man, what's up with Atemu lately? He's not even interested in joining with any of us. He just wants to be alone or maybe he's thinking of someone. Maybe he's thinking about me. No! That's stupid! I maybe having thoughts about him, but I don't he's thinking about me!

(Third person POV)

_After the BBQ, the entire gang went to Yugi's house to play some party games. After a couple of games, Jonouchi felt like to play 7 minutes in heaven to try to get with Atemu._

(Atemu POV)

_I think I get how this works, one of us sneaks into the closet while the other is distracted and the other will go into the closet while the other is in there. I guess that makes sense. All I have to do is waiting until it's my turn with Jounouchi._

(Third person POV)

_It took a couple of minutes for it to be Atemu's turn as he entered the closet whilst Jonouchi was distracted by Yami and Honda. _

_"Go in Atemu! It's alright, Jonouchi won't see you cuz Yami and Honda got him busy. I will tell him to go in once their done." Yugi whispered to him as he made a go away hand gesture. "And that's you make a hat out of paper." Yami said. _

_"So, what can I use this for?" Jonouchi questioned._

_"It's a hat Jonouchi! There's a reason why they called it 'a paper hat'!" Honda yelled._

_"Oh, okay. I see now. Thanks for teaching me this guys." Jonouchi responded as he just figured out what he had made. Jonouchi made his way to the other side of the living room where the closet door was and where Anzu and Yugi were having a chat._

_"Hey! Jonouchi, there you are! It's your turn to go into the closet." Anzu said._

_Jonouchi walked over to the closet door and before he touched the door knob he thought, where's Atemu? He looked around and asked. "Where's Atemu? Did he go somewhere?" _

_Anzu and Yugi were stunned. They both were scrambling in their thoughts for coming up for an excuse for Atemu's 'absence'. "He's at the store!" Yugi replied quickly. "Yeah! He's gone to get some snacks from the store." Anzu agreed to help Yugi with backing up the excuse. Joey nodded as he believed what they said. Sure he believed Yugi as he was his best friend, but something didn't feel right, Yugi and Anzu answered a bit too quickly. Jonouchi shook that thought out of his head and entered the closet._

_"Hey. How long have you been waiting?" Jonouchi asked quietly._

_"Not that long. What are you waiting for? Let's, begin." The figure whispered._

_Jonouchi got down the figures level and began to kiss the figure. Atemu deepened the kiss to his and Jonouchi's tongue to intertwine and fight in a passionate and yet a dominate battle. Whilst this was happening, Atemu's hands moved down to Jonouchi's waist and chest and he began to rub and grope them in order to make Jonouchi the submissive one. Jonouchi just moaned in pleasure and let the figure grope him. After the oxygen became too great for both of them, they broke the kiss and the figure went to Jonouchi's ear and whispered seductively in a low and husky voice, "I bet you like this my love, and I hope that I can get to do this more to you." Then the figure started to suck on Jonouchi's ear lobe. _

_While this was going on, Jonouchi was trying to figure out who he was with. 'It couldn't be the gang, as I saw them. Then, who is it? Could it be grandpa Muto?' Jonouchi shivered at that thought. 'Ewww, but no it couldn't be him as this voice is huskier than his.' Jonouchi remembered what Anzu and Yugi said and what he thought after. Then an idea hit him. 'It's Atemu! That scoundrel! I knew he wanted me! And so did I!' Jonouchi continued to moan and chuckled a bit with pleasure as he figured out who he was with._

(Atemu's POV)

_I knowtised that Jonouchi laughed. Why was he doing that? Did he find something funny? Or maybe he found out who I am. _

_After a few minutes, I decide to 'kick it up a notch' and to take on Jonouchi by licking and sucking on in, in more ways than one._

(Third person POV)

An hour later…

_All the others except from Honda and Anzu were waiting patiently until Honda got angry and decided to intervene Jonouchi and Atemu. Before Honda touched the door knob, Yami place his hand on Honda and moved him away and told him. "Maybe you shouldn't intrude on them."_

_"No! They have been in for far too long Yami! It's time to give Jonouchi his presents." Honda replied angrily as he shoved Yami away and went back to the door, until Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can give it to him later; let them have this for as long as they need. Isn't it obvious? Atemu and Jonouchi have wanted intimacy since they first met and they really need this time together." Yugi replied as Yami nodded in agreement._

_"I guess your right, we will wait for them." Honda grumbled as he sat on the sofa in a huff._

(Atemu's POV)

_It never felt so good to have someone beneath you who also loves you, it felt so great! I love the way he moans in pleasure as I caressed him in certain areas and he responds so naturally and yet, very sexy. I have waited for this since I first laid eyes on Jonouchi and now I can savour our love. Together._

_As it seems like forever, our love grew strong and years later I and Jonouchi moved into our own apartment and got married in the process. Yugi and Honda were the best men and Anzu and Yami (just roll with what he does) were the bridesmaids. After the ceremony and the reception, me and Jonouchi were having our own 'party'._

_Everything was great until Jonouchi wanted a child, but both of us couldn't bear a child so we asked Anzu to be a surrogate and with a bit of mine and Jonouchi's DNA, Anzu gave birth to a loving daughter called Lilly. She had my golden bangs, Jonouchi's eyes and Anzu's hair colour. _

_'We became a happy family, but there was a secret only I know and I can't tell them that I can't…_

(Third person POV)

_Age. I'm stuck forever looking as a 16 year old and I will never grow old and die with Jonouchi. Yami also has this condition, but he's far too distracted to enjoy life to realize the truth that I see.'_

_Atemu knew this very well as he will soon see the inevitable demise of everyone's death. Atemu started to sob as he was the only one to see his true fate and he can't be to tell Jonouchi about it as he will never understand that he will leave him to join the afterlife._

_End Flashback_

(Atemu POV)

"I can't leave him behind, (sob) If only I can keep him with me!" It would be best if I keep my true feelings away from him and only cry when no one is around to avoid anyone seeing me.

After many years, they day came when everything went downhill, everyone died and I came to see them off.

I went to the cemetery to look at their graves. There I saw Anzu's (who died of old age), Honda's (who got married to Anzu and died in a car crash shortly after Anzu's death), Yami's (who got married to Yugi, but due to his weak body, died due to double pneumonia), Yugi's (who died when giving birth) graves. And finally he looks at Joey's grave. He (of course) died of old age. Atemu sighed as Joey died in his sleep when he didn't notice and gave him a nice send off.

I couldn't take anymore guilt so I broke down for the umpteen times as I cried out to the heavens to bring these people back to his arms. I thought back to Lilly (who is in her late 40s and she is abroad to live her own life) and what she will think to her father's hidden emotions towards everyone and how she never understood it. I thought back to all the adventures we had with and I wishes to relive them.

Then something struck me, surely I had great adventures back then, but I can always have new adventures of my own. Sure I miss Jonouchi and the gang, but I could find a new gang of my own and always entertain them with the old adventures I had.

I rose up from the ground and smiled (while tears rolled down my face). I figure that I will see Jonouchi soon once I passed myself and we will be re-united in paradise. I bent down to kiss Jonouchi's kiss and said. You know what, I felt happy to wait for Jonouchi

"I will see you soon my love, once I'm through with my own adventure."

THE END

Me: I never done a one-shot before, but I hope that people can request me to do more.

Yami Yugi: Or you can do some in between bigger stories.

Me: True.

Yami Yugi: Does 'our' story happen in one-shots?

Me: No, it's only canon in the bigger stories to make the people want to know what happens between us.

Yami Yugi: Cool. See ya guys.

Me: Goodbye and see you soon!


End file.
